


The red shoes

by Terfle



Category: De Røde Sko | The Red Shoes - Hans Christian Andersen
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Her magic red shoes take Karen on a cruel journey





	The red shoes

Red shoes, make her dance

Make her dance and let her sing.

Merrily she takes her chance

Dancing to the bells that ring.

Vanity becomes her while the church bells condemn,

Frolicking on road, in river, past fen.

The faster she dances, the wilder she sings,

Through forest and countryside, her heels grow sore with wings.

_‘Please Mister Woodcutter, please would you help?_

_I can’t seem to find my way and I’ve lost my sense of self.’_

He cuts her feet right off, the shoes run away

Leaving her distressed, with nothing more to say.

Rags to riches and back to rags again,

Karen is back in the world of men.

_Poor little wren._

Red beard magic was before,

She prays to God forever more.


End file.
